


This is War

by Imgonnabeyourbubblegumwitch



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Prank War, Will finds it all too funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imgonnabeyourbubblegumwitch/pseuds/Imgonnabeyourbubblegumwitch
Summary: Nico ends up in a prank war with Cecil. Will is less than helpful.





	This is War

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Prompt Sunday Prompt: “______ is going to kill me!”/“Well, you lived a good life right?” (https://plotsandpromptsforall.tumblr.com/post/164368928813/dialogue-prompt)

“Cecil is going to kill me!”

“Well, you’ve lived a good life right?”

"That's incredibly unhelpful Solace."

Will looked up from the medicines he was sorting, and raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't death kind of your domain? What do you want me to do?"

"Fix it! He's your friend. And you have terrible taste in friends by the way."

"What did you do?"

Nico crossed his arms.

"Why do you assume this was something I did?"

Will didn't answer, just sighed as he shelved the medicines and stood.

"Cecil is terrified of spiders," he said.

"Spiders?"

"Spiders."

"Right."

"This," Nico said the next day, as he stormed into his boyfriend’s cabin. "Is entirely your fault."

Will just burst out laughing.

"It's not funny," Nico told him.

"You know," Will said, "they do say blondes have more fun."

"I look ridiculous. I look like  _you_."

Will was too busy laughing to be insulted.

"Well I don't stock medicinal hair dye so you're going to have to get one of the Hermes lot to steal some for you, or talk to the Aphrodite lot."

"You're the worst," Nico told him, and stalked off to find Piper.

“You know Cecil would look good in all pink clothes,” Will commented as Nico slammed the door.

"What do you need?" Nico asked. He'd run over from the sword fighting arena and his chest felt tight, his legs like jelly, but Will hardly ever called for him when he was working and his note had seemed panicked.

Will looked up.

"What are you talking about?"

"Lou-Ellen gave me a note saying - oh no."

By the time he'd gotten back to his cabin, Will trailing behind him in obvious amusement, Cecil's work was already done. Instead of the comforting black and slightly disturbing vampire theme Lou-Ellen thought of as Hades-like, Cabin Thirteen was brighter than Apollo's in candy pink and orange stripes.

"Cecil!" he shrieked. The ground split and grass withered, but Cecil just threw him off a mock salute. Nico began to regret that the camp no longer feared him.

"This is war," he told Cecil and stalked into his cabin.

"Help me," Nico pleaded as Will tidied up the archery cupboard. Will was acting aloof but was struggling to contain his laughter.

"You got yourself into this."

"Help me!"

"Oh, I don't know-"

"Help. Me."

Will sighed. “Give me twenty minutes." 

"When I said help me, I didn't mean plan murder," Nico said taking an unidentified bottle from Will.

"It's saline and food colouring. It won't kill anyone. We're just going to make him _think_ he's dying."

"Will Solace you are evil."

"You love me."

"We probably should have thought this through," Nico commented as he looked at the long line of Hermes campers who were taking up infirmary beds and Will's time, completely unprepared to listen to reason or truth. Cecil was smirking, holding up the now empty bottle. 

"This is the  _last_  time I help you," Will replied.


End file.
